


Костюмчик на Хэллоуин

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Магнус, нет! — взмолился Алек.— Отчего же нет, когда ДА! Поздно отнекиваться, Александр.





	Костюмчик на Хэллоуин

— Магнус, нет! — взмолился Алек.  
— Отчего же нет, когда ДА! Поздно отнекиваться, Александр.

Магнус еще раз потряс куском ткани в руках, которая являлась так называемой мужской версией наряда феи Динь-Динь. Вообще Алек не сомневался, что если он это наденет, то звуки его колокольчиков сможет услышать кто угодно. Тем более длина платья не оставляла простора для фантазии. Хотя сама ткань облегала, как вторая кожа, так что в любом случае ничего не спрячешь.

— Я правда, правда не хочу этого! — взмолился Алек.  
— Могу предложить тебе костюмчик Питера Пена, но это моя последняя уступка, — щедро согласился Магнус.

Алек покосился на лосинки с прозрачной туникой. Единственное, что было нормальным в костюме Питера Пена — это шляпа.

— Почему все хэллоуинские наряды должны быть такими откровенными?! — вспылил он. — Почему мы должны выглядеть, как… как фейри.  
— Ты что-то имеешь против фейри? — изумился Магнус.  
— Совершенно ничего, но это не значит, что я хочу быть на них похожим. И… ты что, заказывал эти наряды в сексшопе?! — Алек уставился на бирку одного из костюмов.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Магнус, когда его поймали с поличным.

Алек устало потер лицо и, смирившись, сказал:  
— Хорошо, мы можем вырядиться во все это… если никуда не пойдем.  
— И что же мы будем делать дома? — игриво уточнил Магнус.  
— Полагаю, шипперить фею Динь-Динь и Питера Пена в самых разных позах, местах и обстоятельствах. Все, как ты пожелаешь, только без посторонних и вечеринок.  
— Отличная идея, дорогой! — обрадовался Магнус, который прекрасно понимал, что с такими костюмами они в любом случае не доберутся до вечеринки. — Этот Хэллоуин обещает стать лучшим в моей жизни.  
— Уж я об этом позабочусь, — пообещал Алек.


End file.
